videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon All-Stars Tournament Fighters 2
Cartoon All-Stars Tournament Fighters 2: The New Challengers is a video game created by Sabrina1985 for for the fictional Juice Box video game system. It is the sequel to Cartoon All-Stars Tournament Fighters. All of the characters from the previous game return, with several new characters that are introduced in the sequel, expanding the number of playable characters. Unlike the in original, this game includes the addition of toned down and covered up brief nudity in the form of Black Orchid turning her back to the real-life viewers who are playing the game as she then unzips and opens her shirt to show her breasts to any in-game opponents who are facing in front of her, then she uses her breasts as a melee weapon, so she spins them around like a lasso to enlarge them, and once they are enlarged, she swings them back and forth from side to side by slamming them into the side of the opponent's waist to cause physical damage by losing half of their health. About it Just like in the original game, many different characters from various fandoms have joined a hand-to-hand fighting tournament to see who is the best fighter and will claim the title of "World Champion"! In team tournament mode, players can now choose a team up to thirteen characters instead of five, due to the expanded roster of playable characters. New features in this game include: A "time battle" mode, in which a single player must defeat the computer-controlled characters in a single-round match in the best time possible. This feature was originally introduced in Pretendo Game Dude version of Cartoon All-Stars Tournament Fighters. An option on the settings menu, which allows players to adjust the game's speed from zero to four stars, with six additional speed settings available via a cheat code. This feature was originally introduced in the Pretendo Game Dude version of Cartoon All-Stars Tournament Fighters. 2-player story mode - A second player can join in the story mode at any time, with his or her character or team, helping the first player as an assistant. However, mirror matches are only available in versus mode. Playable bosses - The non-selectable grand masters who were the final opponents controlled by the computer in the original game, are now usable in versus mode if players unlock them in the single-player mode. However, the playable versions are not as powerful as the computer-controlled versions. Mirror matches - A mirror match feature was added that allowed two players to select the same character and face off against each other using that character, with one character being distinguished from the other with an alternate color scheme. Although these are often done for fun, it also provides the opportunity for players to discover who has the better handle on a given character to further understand their own playstyles, as they are the only characters with identical moves. When a mirror match is set up and two players pick the same character, the second player's color palette changes automatically to prevent confusion, and all of the characters have unique win quotes when they defeat their "doubles". In the original game, players were not allowed to choose the same character, this meant that if one player chose Mr. Happy as their character, the other player would be forced to use another character. In the sequel, this restriction is removed and allows players to participate in same character matches in versus mode. Group tournament battle - Up to four players must first choose to select the same number of characters from one to six to use, and then fight with their selected characters in a single-elimination tournament in which there are three sets of four simultaneous matches: the initial eliminations, the semifinals, and the finals. The first character from one player's team battles the first character from the other player's team, and then the second character from each team will battle each other after the previous match is finished, and this will continue until one side has been completely wiped out. If a player wins a match he or she can continue to use the character until they are defeated, and the first player to lose all his or her characters loses the tournament. Players are re-arranged accordingly based on their success or failure: the winning players must face-off against the players competing for first place, and losing players are up against the third-place players. Character list CLASSIC CHARACTERS Playable characters from the start: Mr. Happy Mr. Funny Mr. Stubborn Mr. Mischief Mr. Small Mr. Grumpy Mr. Tickle Mr. Scatterbrain Little Miss Sunshine Little Miss Naughty Little Miss Tiny Little Miss Stubborn Little Miss Scatterbrain Little Miss Helpful Little Miss Chatterbox Bugs Bunny Buster Bunny Babs Bunny Lola Bunny Nerdluck Pound Nerdluck Nawt Nerdluck Bupkus Nerdluck Bang Nerdluck Blanko Irken Invader Zim Dib Membrane Irken Invader Tak Gaz Membrane GIR Leonardo Donatello Michaelangelo Raphael Splinter April O'Neil Casey Jones Mona Lisa Venus DeMilo Kaput Zosky Ryu Chun-Li Xiang Guy Cammy White Dhalsim Necro Fox McCloud Falco Lombardi Bill Grey Wolf O'Donnell Slippy Toad Peppy Hare Katt Monroe Krystal Leon Powalski Andrew Oikonny Dash Bowman Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose the Hedgehog Shade the Echidna Tikal the Echidna Sonia the Hedgehog Manic the Hedgehog Unlockable characters: Mr. Rude Mr. Swackhammer Tallest Purple Tallest Red The Shredder M. Bison Pigma Dengar Andross Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik NEW CHALLENGERS Playable characters from the start: Mario Luigi Princess Peach Princess Daisy Princess Rosalina Link Princess Zelda Pikachu Pichu Jigglypuff Mewtwo Captain Falcon Samus Marth Roy Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Bunny Ken Guile Charlie Nash Edmond Honda Birdie Zangief Balrog Dee Jay Thunder Hawk Jackson Briggs Johnny Cage Kung Lao Liu Kang Sonya Blade Kitana Jade Black Orchid Boi Tommy Oliver Adam Park Farkus Bulkimier Eugene Skullovich Lord Zedd Mei Kimberly Hart Trini Kwan Rita Repulsa Banjo Kazooie Tooty Brentilda Winkybunion Homestar Runner Homsar Old-Timey Marzipan The Cheat Foxface Dorothy Gale Scarecrow Tin Man Cowardly Lion Yellow Fire Catgirl Supergirl Dr. DJ Unlockable characters: Mr. Nosey Mr. Noisy Mr. Chatterbox Mr. Uppity Mr. Topsy-Turvy Mr. Muddle Mr. Mean Mr. Greedy Mr. Dizzy Mr. Nonsense Mr. Silly Mr. Impossible Mr. Bump Mr. Jelly Mr. Nervous Mr. Messy Little Miss Loud Little Miss Curious Little Miss Splendid Little Miss Vain Little Miss Magic Little Miss Giggles Little Miss Contrary Little Miss Whoops Little Miss Calamity Little Miss Scary Donkey Kong Bowser Charizard Ivysaur Squirtle Blanka Rose Sakura "Rainbow" Mika Nanakawa Shao Kahn Shang Tsung Kano Reptile Mileena Tanya Skarlet Gruntilda Winkybunion Purple Rain Princess Diversity Blue Lantern Mini Me Dr. Lovekill MJ The Joker Dr. Wiz Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:Crossover Fighting Games